


Bee Mine

by Deaflittlesnail



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Hicsqueak, Outdoor Sex, Picnic, Pippa eats lots of donuts, Teeth Rotting Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaflittlesnail/pseuds/Deaflittlesnail
Summary: Pippa wants to go on a picnic; Hecate is pretty sure that cannot end well... XD





	Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catmca100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/gifts).



> For my darling Cat, who was gifted this hicsqueak story because I love her more than I dislike fluff. Almost no angst in this...cause I did my best to keep a lid on it XD

It was summer; which for most teachers meant a holiday from their giggling charges and cram-packed schedules. But that was not the case for a certain potions professor. Hecate Hardbroom prided herself by keeping up to date on all potion related subject matter; researching her area each summer to ensure the girls had the best material. However, lately, the newest articles to appear via post had all been sprinkled with modern magic. Practically screaming ‘Pippa Pentangle’ on every inked page. And it concerned her that there had been so much talk about the fading need for potions. Although her job relied on potions being a part of Cackles curriculum; she had deeper ties to the craft than simple job dependency. Potions were woven into the fabric of magical tradition after all. More research on this ‘modern’ part needed to be done. And who better to glean this information from than one Pippa Pentangle.  
“Lunch tomorrow”, she invited, trying to seem casual but only succeeding in making the invite seem like an order.  
Pippa grinned from her side of the mirror conversation.  
“That would be brilliant, Hiccup. Maybe a picnic!” She was enthused, pretty and pink with her hair in soft ringlets around her shoulders.  
Hecate blinked.  
“A picnic?” She repeated, feeling out of sorts. Delving into the reasoning and pitfalls of modern techniques of magic versus time-honoured traditional magic could not happen during a picnic. Could it?  
“I can bring the food and the blanket. You just pick a nice spot for it. Oh I’m so excited, Hecate! This is going to be lovely.”  
“Lovely.” Hecate repeated, stunned.  
“This is exactly what I need, love. Bit of relaxation! See you tomorrow.”  
Pippa faded from the mirror leaving the perplexed witch to stare at her own reflection. She’d never willingly been on a picnic. Well, not since the last time Pippa had begged and pleaded till they’d had one on the roof of her father’s house back in their childhood.  
Hecate pulled a latest copy of “Daily Witchcraft” from her desk and flipped through it; sure there had been something about summer holiday activities in it. Pippa deserved better than that sad dark picnic from their childhood, shared on a damp roof behind a chimney. Maybe it could be fun even. She knew Pippa always had the highest of spirits when it came to outdoor activities.  
“A meal taken outdoors usually in a scenic atmosphere with finger food and light conversation.” She read aloud, staring with wide eyes at the picture of three laughing witches on a checkered picnic blanket. One witch was laying on her back, casually taking in the beautiful park around them while the other two set out the food. They all looked happy and relaxed. They all looked like people Pippa would enjoy to picnic with. Dread balled into her stomach. She imagined Pippa struggling to capture the sweet and pleasant feel of a picnic with Hecate stiff as a board trying to trap her into admitting modern magic was flawed. It wasn’t a recipe for relaxation.  
Long fingers drumming against her thigh, Hecate put the magazine away and stalked back to her desk. She could do this. Put aside academic pursuits for one afternoon. She could let Pippa relax and enjoy a picnic. She could. But that didn’t unfurl the coiled unease in her gut.  
It was 20:00, giving her 16 hours to find the perfect spot and squash any attempt on her part to ruin the picnic by pestering or even debating with Pippa.  
Eleven hours later, she was no step closer.  
“Hecate?” Ada asked, poking her shoulder and startling her awake. “Did you fall asleep here?”  
Hecate sat up, grimacing as her back twinged. She hadn’t meant to sleep at her desk, but scrying out possible picnic locations had taken longer than she had anticipated.  
Ada gestured to the water basin and potions set up.  
“Spying into the wee hours eh?” She teased.  
Hecate yawned into her hand.  
“Hardly.” She deadpanned, standing to fix her hair and freshen her wrinkled dress.  
“Miss Pentangle is coming for lunch and she requested an outdoor meal is all.” She murmured nonchalantly. Ada’s eyes practically glowed.  
“Oh a picnic!”  
Why did everyone say it like that? Hecate wondered. With bright starry eyes and excitement on each syllable... it was just a impractical meal outside on a blanket no less.  
“I imagine you’ll both have a great time!” Ada cooed, still delighted beyond what Hecate believed to be reasonable for the circumstance.  
“It will be pleasant.” She agreed.  
“Well, if you need anything, let me know. I picnic quite a bit around the castle and know some great spots.”  
“Oh?” Hecate’s hands clenched tightly, keeping herself together. “What do you suggest?”  
Ada thought for a moment.  
“Well the pond is always nice.”  
“Naturally.” Hecate nodded, already having vetoed it.  
“The woods where the river flows through is my favourite. Mother used to picnic with Agatha and I down there. I think the trees are all finally grown back from our last visit.” She smiled.  
Hecate grimaced at the thought of picnicking with Agatha at any age.  
“I’ll look there then. Thank you.”  
“Oh it’s my pleasure. Be sure to tell Miss Pentangle to drop by and say hello before she leaves.”  
Hecate nodded, already halfway through transferring near the river.  
It was a lush and fairly pleasant enough area. The trees had created a little cradle around several spots along the river bank due to the shallow areas with bigger stones. It was scenic. A bee buzzed near Hecate’s head; yellow and black as it danced in her line of sight.  
She waved a hand at it, batting it away. Maybe a ward to keep insects from the picnic, she mused. But she decided against it due to it being outside and thus the place the insects belonged.  
Pippa appeared on broomstick at five minutes to noon, gently settling into the calf-deep grass at the edge of the forest. Hecate was waiting, nervously smoothing out a dress she’d never worn in public before. Pippa isn’t public, she’s your friend. She was trying to do better for Pippa. And had hoped a softer version of herself would aid in the picnic relaxation.  
“Oh Hecate!” Pippa gasped, running toward her with a huge picnic basket dangling from her arm.  
Hecate wore a dark blue sun dress that came to her knees with 3/4 length sleeves and a fading pattern of white embroidery on the skirt. It was a dramatic change from her usual attire and by the joy seated in Pippa’s eyes had been worth the effort. Her hair was up in its usual bun because to be frank, having it down had never even occurred to her.  
“You look beautiful, Hiccup.” Despite her best intentions, Hecate blushed deeply, ducking her head.  
“You look lovely.” She almost squeaked, taking in the pale pink blouse and white slacks Pippa wore. She looked like she’d stepped from a modern beach scene.  
“Thought I’d give trousers another shot. They’re quite fashionable nowadays you know.” Pippa chuckled, waiting for the retort.  
Hecate just rolled her eyes.  
“I’m sure.” But she liked them on Pippa.  
They spread out the blanket; a pink and white blanket enchanted to stay clean and soft. Hecate knelt awkwardly as Pippa started to unpack the enormous basket.  
There was a cold roasted chicken, honeyed ham, potato salad, stewed nettles, creamed spinach, several flavoured bag of crisps, four kinds of donuts, a cherry pie, a plate of eclairs, a bottle of wine, a bottle of lemonade and two braided loaves of wheat bread. Lots of tiny jars of jams and butters settled into the spaces between the food.  
It was quite the spread. Hecate took in all the food with comically large eyes. Was all of this for the two of them? She wondered.  
“Is something wrong?” Pippa asked. Pushing a wind pushed lock of hair back behind her ear.  
“No, nothing’s wrong.” Hecate assured her, settling from her knees to sit sideways, legs painfully folded under her. She missed chairs suddenly.  
Pippa was sitting cross legged, her trousers allowing for it. She handed Hecate a pink China plate with lilac trim and grinned.  
“Dig in.”  
Pippa was halfway done with a chicken thigh and already eyeing up a donut when she noticed Hecate hadn’t moved.  
“Are you not hungry?” She asked, swallowing a mouthful of chicken.  
Hecate looked tense, stiff even in the looser dress.  
“I’m just deciding.” The other witch assured her.  
Pippa nodded, picking up the nettles.  
“I know you like these. I made them for you.”  
Hecate smiled softly, taking the offered food.  
“Thank you.”  
Pippa moved to lay down, propped up on her elbows. Hecate poured them each a glass of lemonade and they ate this and that, each in their own way silently enjoying the company and scenery.  
Pippa wiped her hand on a paper napkin and sat up.  
“You have icing on your face.” Hecate pointed out. She had already packed away most of the uneaten food. Pippa had eaten more than she probably should have, but today was her cheat day and she felt relaxed and without judgement. Hecate had eaten some chicken and half the nettles.  
“Eclair?” Pippa offered, waving a pudgy dessert under her nose. Hecate pulled back slightly, shoulders stiffening.  
“No thank you.”  
“Pie then?” Pippa asked, deciding against donut offerings. She’d never seen Hecate eat a donut in her life.  
“No.” Hecate looked thoughtful, snapping the lid on the half eaten potato salad. “Maybe a donut if you promise not to tell Ada.”  
Pippa laughed heartily, gleefully snapping up a pink and white chevron donut and all but shoving it into Hecates hand.  
“What I’d give for a camera!” She teased.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, Pipsqueak.” But it was; and they both knew it.  
Hecate ate half and then almost shyly offered the rest to a more than eager Pippa. A surprised squeak escaped Hecate’s lips when instead of taking the confection from her outstretched hand, Pippa leant forward and took it into her mouth, leaving bits of pink crusted icing in Hecate’s hand and around her lips.  
Flushing, Hecate felt her mind and heart explode into overdrive. Pippa had just eaten a donut from her hand. Half a donut from her hand. A donut she had eaten the other part of. She blushed even deeper.  
Pippa chuckled, crawling from in front of her to sit side by side.  
“Wine and a toast, Hiccup.” She stated, tossing the remnants of their mostly finished lemonade into the grass to refill the cups with wine. Hecate nodded, still foggy.  
“To relaxation and the future.” Pippa exclaimed, tapping her glass to Hecate’s.  
“The future?” Hecate couldn’t help but question, sounding perplexed.  
“For us of course, silly.”  
Pippa grinned, sipping her wine and restraining herself from playing with the soft hem of Hecate’s dress. She planned to confess something at this picnic, but only if Hecate seemed willing to relax and hear her out.  
“Do you ever think about the future of our friendship, Hecate?”  
The dark haired witch nodded.  
“Yes. Sometimes.”  
“How so?”  
Hecate blanched.  
“I-I guess in terms of our future agreements and school familiarity. Maybe future competitions.” She seemed happy with that. “Ada believed we should host Pentangles at a dance for the end of the year.”  
Pippa sighed.  
“That’s lovely. But I wasn’t talking about the schools, love.”  
Hecate met her eyes.  
“Oh? Then how else do you mean?”  
Pippa laid back, setting her wine aside, taking in the clear sky.  
“Us. How we talked about our future when we were young.” She glances back at Hecate. “You seemed, put out when I suggested we could make a good team, back during the bad business with the scroll.”  
Hecate seemed to wilt.  
“That was- not good timing or my best behaviour.” She admitted, not meeting Pippa’s eyes. “I still feel adamant that while our friendship means a great deal to me and I enjoy our time. Ada is my headmistress.” She sounded so sad Pippa felt her heart lurch.  
“Oh no, Hecate. Hiccup.” Pippa sat up and carefully settled in front of her friend. “I should not have brought it up. I was jealous of your close relationship with Ada and I should have been more sensitive to the situation and the pressure you were under. I never doubted your care for me or your loyalty to Ada.”  
Hecate still refused to look at her.  
“Do you believe me?” Pippa asked, heart stuttering.  
Hecate nodded, hand fluttering in her lap. A bee flew between them startling Pippa.  
“A bee!” She squealed, panicking as it made another pass. Hecate didn’t look the least bit disgruntled. It looped around Pippas head, no doubt interested in the pink frosting on her chin.  
Pippa overcorrected and found herself all but on top of Hecate. The surprise ‘attack’ had knocked the potions professor over and now a still scared headmistress crawled further into her sought refuge.  
“Pipsqeak, you’re crushing me.” Hecate nearly shrieked, pushing at the woman pinning her to the blanket. It wasn’t unpleasant having the honeysuckle scented skin of Pippa’s thigh against her neck but it was improper and a bit cumbersome to say the least. “Pippa!” The other woman clutched at her, knocking her back again when she’d pushed herself back up.  
The bee was instantly forgotten.  
Pippa flushed and stared down at her hands, too shocked at herself to say anything. Hecate had been replaced with an ice sculpture; or at least it seemed that way as she stiffened under Pippa. In the scramble; Pippa had grabbed Hecate and now both her hands cupped the austere woman’s chest. Pippa stared. She tried to pull away but the softness told her the other woman had skipped a corset or bra. And that had left her unable to move.  
“What are you doing?” Hecate asked, pushing her fallen hair from her eyes. She looked so beautiful with her hair down, wild and kissable, pinned by pink nailed hand against a soft blanket. It was a scene from a dream Pippa rarely let herself dwell on.  
“Staying away from the bee.” Pippa offered, suddenly feeling more centred. Hecate hadn’t wrenched away or transferred back to Cackles. Pippa was still in human form and unhexed. Maybe... maybe Hecate wasn’t as angry as they’d both assumed she would have been in this situation.  
“The bee is not in my dress.”  
Hecate sounded as though she were teaching a class. Pippa grinned, moving her hands from Hecate’s breasts. She sat back, aware that she was straddling the woman’s small waist, her knees digging into the blanket, keeping her from crushing her. She felt bare skin against her fingers and looked back to find Hecate’s skirt pushed up under her. Utilitarian white underwear capped pale thin legs. Not toned and sculpted like Pippa’s but every bit as beautiful as she’d imagined.  
“Help me up?” Hecate muttered, pushing to sit up.  
Pippa dared herself and turned back to face her friend.  
“I can’t. The bee might come back.” She cheekily teased, reaching out to touch Hecate’s soft hair. Hecate unexpectedly leant into the touch; cat like as she closed her eyes and let Pippa caress her cheek.  
“Please.” She whispered.  
“Please what?” Pippa leant down, exhaling with anticipation as she felt Hecate gasp against her neck.  
“Love me.”  
Pippa wanted to cry. A dam burst within her and she gently kissed Hecate, cupping the back of her head. She tasted of nettles and donuts; tea and lemon. And years of hopes and dreams Pippa had almost given up on.  
Hecate kissed her back within moments, pressing her chest up into her seeking hands and moaning in a manner than made Pippa forget the cool summer day. It warmed her to her core.  
“I love you. I’ve always loved you. How could I not?” She whispered, peppering kisses all over Hecate’s face. A bright tear shined in Hecate’s eyes.  
“I love you, Pipsqueak.”  
They shared another gentle kiss, hands carefully exploring each other. Pippa was getting bolder with her touches, slipping her fingers into the fabric of Hecate’s dress and pulling it back until she saw pale defined collarbones and the slope of small breasts. Hecate stopped stroking Pippa’s sides and grasped her hands, breath shaky.  
“I’ve never done this before.” She confessed, tears leaking from her wide eyes.  
Pippa felt herself dissolve like a puddle, overwhelmed with the trust shown in her as Hecate twists her wrist and undoes the buttons down the back of her dress. She sits back and pulls off her own blouse, flushing at the squeaky gasp from Hecate. Her sea-foam green bra did not match her pink panties, but it didn’t appear to bother Hecate.  
She pulled Hecate up and maneuvers them so that she’s under the trembling witch. Wants this first time to be as perfect as it can be for her. Hecate fits perfectly into her lap; her loose dress held to her chest by one hand.  
“Trust me? I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Pippa whispers, interlacing her fingers into Hecate’s. She kisses her deeply; pouring as much of her love and passion as humanly possible into it. Hecate breaks free, gasping as she falls forward; out of breath, lips swollen and eyes dancing. She’s never looked so relaxed before. Pippa is proud to say she’s the cause of that.  
“I trust you.”  
Pippa pulls Hecate closer to her and gently peels the dress down until it’s a dark pile of forgotten fabric on the corner of the picnic blanket. The sun seems to flint off the woman in her arms and Pippa wants a camera now. Knows that would kill Hecate or her. Smirking, she uses one hand to keep Hecate snuggled against her and the other to caress the soft white skin of her breasts.  
Hecate kissed her neck, emboldened by Pippa’s actions as her hands cup the blonde woman’s bottom. Pippa giggles.  
She casts a quick sun shield spell, eager to keep her pale lover from burning. Hecate rewards her actions with a delicate hand pressing against her left breast.  
“Oh my love”. Pippa moans, licking her lips. “Can I touch you?” She asks, aware of how new all of this is to the quick study in her lap.  
“You are touching me.” Hecate adopts an almost chastising tone and Pippa blushes.  
“Touch you more, Hiccup.”  
Hecate grinned, wild and nymph like as she pushes Pippa back into the blanket. She settles on top, pupils blown as she trembles, breath jerky as looks over her. Her nimble fingers softly trail over the green bra and with Pippas nod she banishes to join her dress.  
“You.” She starts, matter-of-factly. “Can do whatever you like.” Hecate is grinning and enraptured, taking in Pippa’s beauty. “You’re so beautiful, my darling.” She whispered.  
Pippa feels her eyes water.  
“I like when you call me that.”  
Hecate leans down to kiss her collarbone.  
“My darling, my darling, my darling.”  
She whispers again and again, each word sealed with a kiss across the lightly freckled skin.  
Pippa smoothed a hand over Hecate’s bottom, enjoying the soft skin in the apex of her thighs, giving ample warning in case Hecate is overwhelmed. All seems well.  
She carefully pulled down the woman’s underwear and lets it stay trapped on Hecate’s knees. The thought of a tied up potions mistress, straining to reach her or be touched makes her insides melt. Maybe another time, she muses, fingers itching to explore.  
Hecate gasped when Pippa touched her; there between her legs where heat had risen during their passionate kisses and caresses. She keener, mind spinning as soft warm fingers grip her. Pippa flipped them again, pinning Hecate back to the blanket but staying lower on her body this time. One hand remains on her stomach, holding her down with gentle pressure while the other pushes her underwear down to her ankles and pushes one leg up to make room- Hecate gasped and lurched up, nearly shrieking in surprise as Pippa kisses her, feels her soft lips press into her tender flesh and tease her. She knows all the parts of the body; their names both inside and outside of a biology classroom, but cannot bring herself to think them. It doesn’t matter. Pippa loves her and Pippa is touching her; making her fly.  
Pippa hums against Hecate’s warmth, delighted to find her wet and pink; plans to tease her about that later on. She continues with gentle licks until she feels Hecate begin to breath unevenly and then stops, lifting her head to watch her. Head tipped back, Hecate looks like a Greek goddess, her hands in her hair and her breasts heaving with each shuddering breath she forces into her body. Pippa grins, pulling her hand from her thigh back to her crux. One finger carefully slips in. Hecate undulated, eyes closed tightly. She close now; can feel as though something within her will burst with any more effort. Pippa adds another finger and returns to lick again; grinning against her as Hecate comes with a squeak, her thighs shuddering. She stops licking her, but keeps the fingers carefully thrusting, allowing Hecate to ride out her orgasm.  
“Pippa.” Hecate almost sobs. Arms reached out for her and Pippa gathers the spent witch up into them, mindful to keep her stimulated as Hecate trembles against her.  
“One more?” She asks, kissing the damp hair at Hecates temple.  
“You.” Hecate gasps, focus on how Pippa is making her feel. “What about you?”  
“This is for me. Silly.” Pippa kisses her deeply, grinding her core against the thigh that Hecate has slipped down between her legs. Together only moments apart, they each come, Pippa with Hecate’s name and the name owner another squeal that Pippa finds adorable out of character.  
Exhausted, Hecate pulls her dress and underwear back on, stumbling as her shaking legs twist in the picnic blanket.  
Pippa watches her; content to lie naked in the sunlight.  
“You are perfect.” Hecate whispered, laying down beside her. She dressed again but her hair is still down. Pippa twists a long dark lock around her fingers and pulls her own hair over to shoulder. The blonde and black are in stark contrast to each other, like the pink and black of the witches wardrobes.  
“I miss you already.” Pippa sighs.  
Hecate chuckled.  
“Miss me? How so?”  
She sat up and situated Pippa’s head in her lap. She was still flushed from their lovemaking and it made Pippa feel warm and gooey.  
“Oh I think you know.”  
She reached down to her centre and finds that her clothes are all back on.  
“Hey!” Pippa exclaimed, surprised.  
Hecate giggles.  
“You know most lovers don’t spell clothes back on, Hiccup.”  
“I’m not most lovers.” Hecate assured her, leaning to grab something from the picnic basket.  
Still annoyed, Pippa sat up, turning to debate the intricacies of clothing. Something warm and sweet shoved into her mouth followed by the immediate snicker turned giggles of Hecate.  
Shocked, Pippa chewed and swallowed the eclair. She grinned and leapt at Hecate, who was nimbler than anticipated and dodged her, rising from the blanket.  
Pippa caught her around the waist two paces from the picnic and they both tumbled to the ground.  
“You surprised me.” Pippa admitted, kissing each blushing cheek.  
“That was the intent.”  
Pippa rolled her eyes.  
“I love you.”  
Hecate hooked her arms around Pippa’s neck.  
“As much as bees?” She teased, kissing the tip of her nose.  
“After today, almost.” Pippa grinned.


End file.
